Which?
by Edita Nightray-Elric
Summary: Your name is Dave Strider, you appear in a house that is pure white, you see messages along the walls and are being followed by a woman with no head and a hole where her heart is supposted to be. All doors are locked and no one can hear you. What will you do?
1. intro

Your name is Dave Strider and you found yourself in a completely white house with even brighter white shining through the windows.

Dave looked around trying to get everything that happened within the last few hours through his head to try to piece together what happened or how he got into a place like this. He decided to look around the first floor. Dave ended up find three doors, one was labeled 'exit' but the 'I' was a one and the 'T' was an arrow facing up. A strange feeling made its way up the knight's body, did one of the trolls decide to prank you? The second door was like a storm door with a heart painted onto it. Dave tried to open the door but with no luck, it was locked tight. He decided to open the last door. It was a small bathroom.

Dave saw a key in the sink. Some hope finally made its way to the blond. He tried to grab the key but he made it fall down the drain.

"Are you kidding me!" He yelled. His voice echoed throughout the house. He ran out of the room and started to search everywhere. As he looked in the white kitchen he found a wrench. He took it and ran into the bathroom. He quickly loosened the pipe and the keys fell out. They keys had a tag on them. It read one. Dave didn't know what meant but right now he didn't really understand what was going on here. As he walked out of the room he noticed the stairs. He had a strange fear in his gut but ignored it. There was now four doors. labeled one through three and had a head painted onto it. He opened the door marked one and fell in surprise, he nearly screamed.

A woman without a head, and had a hole in her chest shaped like a heart. She was tugging on another door that almost looked like a window. She turned around as saw Dave. He jumped again and ran out of the room. He looked behind himself and she was right behind him, no space between them. He slipped but caught onto the railing. He nearly fell all the way down the stairs but only fell about halfway. He sighed in relief and looked back again. Again she was only millimeters away. Again he fell the rest of the way down the stairs. He hissed as his arms and back hurt from taking most of the shock. He looked back up and she disappeared. He stood and walked back up the stairs. Back into the room labeled one. She was there again but was standing still. Dave could see something written in the wall beside her. It was symbols but he had some idea of what it said. It was a person plus a key equals something opening, but it does not equal two people and a key.

He didn't understand this at all. But he did find a key labeled two across the room. He picked it up and quickly exited the room. The woman still followed, he didn't feel threatened anymore, if she wanted to kill him she could've done it many times. He opened the next door labeled two. It was a regular room, but it was completely white. Dave was starting to get tired of this color. After a good half hour of looking he found the key labeled three. He ran into the room labeled three. There were only two keys, one labeled with a heart and one labeled with a head. On the wall was a message. 'Only pick one'.

**This is kind of like pick your own choice. The next two chapters will be either pick the heart key or the head key. I'll upload them at the same time so whatever you chose won't have to wait. I don't own anything. **


	2. Head

Your name is Dave Strider and you now have a choice, choose either the key on the left or the key on the right.

After thinking it through for about five minutes, he decided to get the key to the left. It had the picture of what seemed to now look quite a bit like a head if you look at it long enough. He tugged the key off of the slender string and quickly exited the room. The door closed behind him he heard it click. He tried the knob, it locked itself. No going back now. The door was only across the hall. He slowly made it to the door. The key slid into the lock and he unlocked the door. He let the door swing open. It was another bathroom, larger than the one on the first floor. He looked almost confused as he looked around the room. Did he pick the wrong choice in keys? He sighed roughly and wiped his face with his hand. He really wished he had his turntables around now, he would go back and choose the other key. He decided to check everywhere now that he desperate to get out of here.

He opened the toilet he reeled back and fell on his back end. His breath hitched in his throat, floating in the water was a woman's head. The woman who has been following Dave for the past few hours walked up to the toilet and picked up the head. She put it on where her head was missing and disappeared. After Dave got over the shock he stood and went back into the room with a one labeled on it. He watched the woman tug on what now seems like a door. She stopped and looked at the wall. She looked at the wall for a few seconds before she turned towards Dave. She walked up to him and pushed a butcher knife into his stomach.

He fell to one knee. He was shocked. She pulled the knife out and thrust it into it gut again. He fell to the floor, his blood turning the white floor red.

She ended up stabbing the blond a total of fourteen times. He was dead. The door swung open as she exited the house.


	3. Heart

Your name is Dave Strider and you now have a choice, choose either the key on the left or the key on the right.

After thinking it through for about five minutes, he decided to get the key to the right. It was the key which was labeled with a heart. He exited the room. As the door closed behind him it clicked and locked behind him. He wondered if this was a good idea or not.

He noticed that the woman wasn't following him anymore. He slowly crawled down the stairs he made it to the door with the heart on it. He put the key in the lock and twisted it. It clicked open. the door shook as he pushed it open. It was a small room. Hanging from a string was a small sack. It was slightly moving.

Curiosity got the better of the blond as he crept to the sack and opened it slightly. He gasped and took a few steps back. It was a real human heart. Hit was still pulsating like it was still pushing blood through veins. The woman walked passed him and took the heart out of the sack. She pushed the heart into the hole in her chest. She then disappeared. After Dave got over the shock he heard a noise from the upper floor. He followed the sound and saw the woman trying to open on what now seems like a door. She stopped and looked at the wall. She looked at the wall for a few seconds before she turned towards Dave.

She held in her hands what now looked like a butcher knife. Dave took a few steps back. She plunged the knife into her own stomach. She did this a total of eleven times before she fell to the floor. She was dead. The door opened and Dave ran out.

Dave woke up in the hospital, he was hooked up to a lot of machines they were recording his heartbeat, breathing and brain activity. He looked confused as he tried to piece together what happened. Still he didn't know, or remember what had happened to him. He looked at his phone, he had just about a million messages. All from his friends and a few from the trolls. He searched through the many messages and found that he had fallen off of the roof of his apartment.

John was blaming himself, he dared Dave to do something stupid and Dave accepted. He fell and hit the ground full force.

Dave was in a coma for over a year.


End file.
